EP 1 306 885 B1 discloses a luminophore composition for a low pressure discharge lamp and a low pressure discharge lamp which shows a high luminous efficacy at a color temperature of greater than 5000 K and good color rendering. Due to the increasing demands placed on color matching in reprographics, an optimum result cannot be achieved in the near ultraviolet spectral region with this luminophore composition.